


Who's stronger, Doctor Strange or Hela?

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: Character analysis.





	Who's stronger, Doctor Strange or Hela?

In my opinion, Doctor Strange is stronger, but just because of one little thing.  
Take a look at their stats. It’s crazy! Both can reach “speed of thought”, both have an ABSURD fire power. The difference basically is that Hela’s physical strength is higher, but in compensation, Stephen is smarter. A lot smarter.  
This means that in battle, Stephen would be able to use strategy to avoid her blows and win, but if Hela managed to punch him, he would be dead.

So it’s a tie, right? In my opinion, no. Do you know why? Check the powers in blue below.

 

 

Can you see that little white star in Doctor Strange’s power “Banish”?  
Yeah, that’s why I think he can defeat Hela.  
He can banish her into another dimension and lock her there forever, as well as extinguish (banish) her from existence. Even if Hela destroyed Doctor Strange’s body, he would be able to use his astral form to rebuild himself a body and keep fighting. And we aren’t even considering the fact Stephen is the only one able to use the Eye of Agamotto. Using it’s powers, Stephen would be able to lock Hela in a time loop or even freeze her in time.  
That’s why, in my opinion, it’s a win for Stephen.

 

[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.superherodb.com%2Fversus%2F%3Fcid_1%3D55%26cid_2%3D928%26cid_3%3D&t=MGYyNDAyZTY4NTg2Y2EwOGQ2YjlmYzFlMjM4NDM2ZWU1Y2RlNzNjMixGM1h3V01hMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AffQ-DeYXAwccaZIVEZLHJw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdoctorstrangeaskblog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167053304562%2Fmun-in-your-opinion-whos-stronger-dr-strange-or&m=0)

 

However, that doesn’t mean Hela wouldn’t be able to kill Stephen. It’s possible. When it comes to battles, there are many factors involved.  
In the MCU, imagine Hela throwing all those spears against Stephen. Now imagine Stephen opening a portal, making her own spears hit her own back. That would ruin Hela since normally one’s own powers can destroy the person who used them (Superman’s laser would be able to blind superman, etc).  
See? It’s about intelligence. In fights where we have characters that reached the ultimate powers, intelligence normally determines the winner.


End file.
